The Start of Something New
by Mangaka Sapphire N
Summary: **WARNING: spoilers for the end of chapter 5 of Kid Icarus: Uprising** My take on how Dark Pit felt like in the Mirror of Truth as he was being created.


_**Hey everyone! Sapphire Nightshade here, currently hoping that this story doesn't become infested with code like Starting the Rallying Cry did . . . Speaking of that, this is an idea that I got soon after I posted StRC. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising. I don't know what my life would be like if I did, but I definitely wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it.**_

* * *

It began as a dim spark. A pinprick in a vast space of nothingness, nonexistence.

A virtual shape glided over the spark, and it could feel itself take form. It was a very fragile form, as if anything touched it, it would fade away. Despite this, it moved fast.

Everything else rushed into the shape rather slowly. It was as if an eternity was squished into the space of a single millisecond. Suddenly, the figure found itself able to think. Despite the confusion of his surroundings, he was able to come up with an idea of what might have been happening. Though he still didn't understand how he was able to be in a flat space that was virtually nonexistent, he knew that he was being created into something, and he wasn't quite finished yet. But why was he running toward a figure that was itself running toward him?

Another thing immersed itself in the figure, and he suddenly became extremely optimistic, as if having any thoughts of pessimism would cause him to die. He felt there was something to protect, something to do, but was unable to do it in this form. All he wanted to do was protect . . . something. Which made him concerned about the other angel that now seemed to be aiming to kick down the window of separation between the two. But why was there a window in the first place? A window to nothing? He briefly wondered what was outside this realm of nothingness he was created in.

Memories flooded into his mind. He suddenly had a story. But that wasn't right. He was only being created now. Someone else's memories, then? But why would he have another person's memories? It made no sense. Maybe it was the angel, Pit's, memories. They both seemed to be doing the exact same thing, after all. The Mirror of Truth. Was that where he was right now? He was being created as a copy of the angel reflected in the mirror?

He felt another sort of personality being added to him, right before the two angels smashed into each other. But it didn't feel like his previous one. In fact, it felt quite the opposite, and this one was stronger. He felt it wipe away the good that he already had. His previous personality had been tainted, along with everything else. He saw the black cloud travel around his body, infusing itself in him and staining his pure white wings dark. He was no longer cheerfully optimistic. He could no longer understand how one could even be so much so. His knowledge of good and evil was not changed, however. Instead, he felt an increasing desire to do evil. He wanted to fight this angel of light that was coming ever closer to him, controlling his every movement. Before the darkness could completely engulf him, however, the two touched and the window to the white angel shattered.

He passed through to the other side. Pit seemed to do the same. He landed on his feet and heard Pit mutter something to himself.

"Hey," he said to him. At last, he was no longer doing what that other angel was. He was free.

"Let's get right to introductions," Pandora, the fiery blob that had held the Mirror of Truth, said as she came up behind him. "This here is Dark Pit. He'll be your escort, _out of this life_."

Dark Pit slammed his fist into the thing's face. He just got his freedom, and he was _not_ immediately going to do what someone else wanted him to do. "Speak for yourself," he added, getting into a battle stance.

"You fool!" Pandora shouted when she recovered from Dark Pit's punch. "You were created to serve _me_! Your opponent's over there!"

"You're a boss, Pandora," he replied, shooting some of his arrows at her as she was the more immediate threat, "but you're not _my_ boss!" He got up close, separated his bow into dual blades, and slashed at her, rapidfire. A few arrows passed over his head and went straight through Pandora. "Che," he muttered. He didn't like to be fighting alongside that which he wanted to fight against in the first place, but it was necessary for this battle. He knew he couldn't take on both Pandora and Pit at the same time. So he focused purely on defeating Pandora; Pit could come later.

Soon Dark Pit realized that if he hit the projectiles Pandora was using to attack them back at her, then they did more damage than any swords or arrows could. Pit had seemed to come to the same conclusion. During a pause between two attacks, Pandora looked like she wanted to share a little bit more of her knowledge and announced, "The Mirror of Truth is just that. It reflects the tru-" Pit slammed one last sphere into Pandora's face.

"And that's that!" he exclaimed as she was defeated and her flames started to go out.

"Ha, took you long enough," Dark Pit scoffed.

Pandora started to collapse in on herself before she exploded, scorching everything in the room. Using the distraction, Dark Pit launched a kick into Pit's stomach.

"Oogh!" he groaned, falling to the ground.

"That's for ripping off my look," he explained, running toward what was left of Pandora's fire. He could deal with this angel of light later. He wasn't going to let this opportunity to fly by himself pass by just because of an urge to fight against good.

" _I'm_ the original here!" Pit exclaimed, getting up. Of course, Dark Pit knew that, but it was always nice to have a little fun with an archenemy.

He dove into the blue fire and came out, reenergized and able to stretch his wings on his own. Seriously, an angel that couldn't fly? There was nothing more pathetic.

"What are you doing?!" he heard the goddess Palutena say. The same goddess Pit served and provided the measly five minutes of flight for. The idea sickened him.

"Just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste!" he replied with a smirk, rising in the air. Then he flew off, out of the labyrinth, enjoying Pit's incredulous response of wondering why Dark Pit could fly.

* * *

 _ **So . . . what do you think? I wasn't sure about how this turned out. Is it okay? I'm fine with constructive criticism, but no flames, please.**_

 _ **Sayounara!**_


End file.
